Ben 100: Matrix Overload
Summary After the long hard battle Ult. Vilgax is finally dead. This takes place 4-5 weeks after the series finale of Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot. Ben and Gwen are 25 with Kevin being 26. Max has accepted that he will be a Anodite forever. This is preceeded by Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot and Ben 10 Ultimate Fusetrix. Ben must have between 100-999 aliens. Characters Main *Magister Ben 100 *Magister Gwen Levin *Magister Kevin Levin *Max Tenyson *Verdona (Flashbacks *Xylene *Azmuth *Rickon (Flashbacks) *Diagon *Paradox (Flashbacks) *Tack *Tack Jr *Magister Korwak *Magister Runoff *Hulka *Dog *Dan *Ken 10 *Jenny Tenyson *Kai Green (Flashbacks) *Ultimate Ultimos *Ult. Synapatak *Eunice *Ult Tini *Ult. Alan *Ult. Manny *Ult Helen *Ult Cooper *Julie Tennyson Villians *Ult. Enoch *Ult. Albedo *Ult. Animo *Ghost Discroll *Ghost George *Ghost Tick *Vilgax (Lost his ultimate form when "died") *Dire *Eon *Sumblimo *Hex *Ult Aggregor *Ult Zs'Skayr *Dint *Ssserpent *Ma Vreedle *Pa Vreedle *Pretty-Boy Vreddle *Sunder *Darkstar *Clancy Aliens #Heatblast #Wildmutt #Fourarms #Diamondhead #Stinkfly #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Ripjaws #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benkrabb #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Bengax #Bendactyl #Benanodite #Benlevin #Bengluto #Benkrakken #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Waybig #Articguana #Spitter #Buzzshock #Eon #Swampfire #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Humungousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Echo Echo #Goop #Alien X #Rath #Lodestar #Badaboom #Teleportal #Swirls #Overflow #Musclemass #Megashark #FuzzBall #Nanomech #Waterhazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo #AmpFibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Eatle #Shocksquatch #ChamAlien #Rook #Blox #Feedback #Gravition #Bendox #Toepick #Shellhead #Icepick #Mindmesser #Snakepit #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Atomix #Earthshaker #Sandbox #Sticher #Flipso #Airtimer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Hotshot (Alien #Longstar #Osmon #Xrayer #Red-dust #Blueglider #Zoomer #Chatter #Agefier #Elementmaster #Jewels #Bullets #Darkflame #Nightmare #Angelhands #Putty #Creeper #Razrhead #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Snotshot #Seasonal #Crackalacka #Exhaler #Inker #Blackmagic #Clearfear #Wiseguy #Bombers #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker #Waxer #Skyhop #Xtreme #Windtwo #Pause #Leapfrog #Darkdirt #Hanger #Slamdah #More-Shore #Quadsquad #Flap-It #Polarmole #Locks #Blankfaint #White-might #Wildsurfer #Flamicle #Spotifly #Apering #Radio-Active #Ult Heatblast #Ult. Wildmutt #Ult Fourarms #Ult Stinkfly #Ult Diamonhead #Ult Ripjaws #Ult Ghostfreak #Ult XLR8 #Ult Grey Matter #Ult Upgrade #Ult Cannonbolt #Ult Upchuck #Ult Wildvine #Ult Benwolf #Ult Benmummy #Ult Benvicktor #Ult Benkrabb #Ult Benanimo #Ult Benanodite #Ult Benlevin #Ult Bengluto #Ult Benkrakken #Ult. Ditto #Ult. Eye-Guy #Ult. Waybig #Ult Articguanna #Ult. Buzzshock #Ult. Spitter #Ult Eon #Ultimate Swampfire #Ult Brainstorm #Ult Humongusaur #Ult Chromastone #Ult Jetray #Ult Echo Echo #Ult Goop #Ult Spidermonkey #Ult Alien-X #Ult. Big Chill #Ult Rath #Ult Lodestar #Ult Badaboom #Ult. Teleportal #Ult Swirls #Ult Overflow #Ult Megashark #Ult Musclemass #Ultimate FuzzBall #Ult Nanomech #Ult Water Hazard #Ult Terraspin #Ult Amphibian #Ult NRG #Ult Armodrillo #Ult Fasttrack #Ult Clockwork #Ult Jury-Rigg #Ult Eatle #Ult Shocksquatch #Ult ChamAlien #Ult Toepick #Ult Sandbox #Ult Mindmesser #Ult Earthshaker #Ult Snakepit #Ult Squidstrictor #Ult Rocks #Ult Atomix #Ult Shellhead #Ult Icepick #Ult Flipso #Ult Sticher #Ult Boozo #Ult Fireflight #Ult Aquatic #Ult Sweller #Ult Bloatbomb #Ult Osmon #Ult Longstar #Ult Hotshot #Ult X-Rayer #Ult Red-Dust #Ult Blueglider #Ult Zoomer #Ult Agefier #Ult Elementmaster #Ult Jewels #Ult Bullets #Ult Darkflame #Ult Bendactyl #Ult Putty #Ult Nightmare #Ult Angelhands #Ult Bonehead #Ult Creeper #Ult Razredge #Ult Joker #Ult Overeater #Ult Snotshot #Ult Exhaler #Ult Inker #Ult Seasonal #Ult Crackalacka #Ult Blackmagic #Ult Clearfear #Ult Bombers #Ult Wiseguy #Ult Driller #Ult No-Go #Ult Nightlight #Ult Waxer #Ult Hacker #Ult Skyhop #Ult Xtreme #Ult Darkdirt #Ult Windtwo #Ult Pause #Ult Leapfrog #Ult Hanger #Ult Slamdah #Ult More-Shore #Ult Quad-Squad #Ult Flap-It #Ult Polarmole #Ult Locks #Ult Blankfaint #Ult Whitemight #Ult Wildsurfer #Ult Flamicle #Ult Spotifly #Ult Apering #Ult Radio-Active Main Villians Season 1 *Enoch *Forever Knights *Winston *Ghost George *Ghost Discroll *King Urian *King Patrick *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Zombozo Season 2 *Condiwit Edwards *Flame Keepers Circle *Dimensional Members of the FKC *Vulkanus *Argit *Simian *Julie (Under Influence of FKC) *Ship (Merged with Julie) *Forever Knights *Enoch *King Urian *King Patrick Season 3 *Eunice *Eon *Sublimo *Hex *Addwaita *Yelandooshi *King Viktor *Mummy *Zs'Skayr *Aggregor *Vilgax *Psyphon *Ragnarok Season 4 *Ben *Enoch *King Patrick *King Urian *Forever Knights *Dint *Albedo Season 5 *Albedo *Dint *Ben *Sunder *Sentient Mixture of all species named Alien Season 6 *Darkstar *Eon *Rojo *Animo *Hex *Prisoner 775 *Argit *Simian *Addwaita *Zs'Skayr *Aggregor *Alien *Albedo Season 7 *Elena *Nanochips *Trumbicular *Ssserpent *Simian *Argit *Alien *Clancy *Techadon Weapons Master *Psyphon Season 8 *Ben *Prisoner 775 *Technorg *Argit *Ma Vreedle *Alien *Enoch *Vilgax *Will Harauge *Clancy *Sumblimo *Ssserpent *Trumbicular *Aggregor *Zs'Skayr Episodes Season 1 #Manhunt #Team X #Ghost and #Beg #Armies #Perfect War #Fair Teams #Greetings from the Null Void # Super Super Super #Contribute #10:35 A.M. #Going In part | #Going In part || Season 2 #Diagon/ Vilgax #What if... #Paradice #Mountain Trail #99 lbs of Mean #Tears #Remembrence #The Watch #Moving On #To Tight #Cool Down #Patterns #Speed Away #Oldness #Not That One #Stop #Adventure #Techadon Reports #My Master Season 3 #BANG! #Power Down #'Tis the Day #Ultimate Mega Epic Failure #Slice and Dice #Growing Weaker #The Fallen Shall Never Rise #Determinate #D.N.A #Discovery #Cluck Cluck Moo #Dried out of Age #Dint Dan Dire #Cracka Whacka #Inspectors Retreat #Kept Going #Bent in Half #List of Season 4 #Negative #Ben Plus Matrix #Flip Flop Flew #Check #Black and Blue #Weapons #Sub #Serenacus #Control Over #Insane Chips #Extinct Species #Reach for the Stars #Reach For the Stars Part || Season5 #Amnesia #Everybody goes #Negative Ben meet Positive Ben #My Worst Subject #Shy #Advanced Matrix #Wake Up, This is real! #Anoditopea #Loopy Doopy #Sssh I sssay #Mutated #Terrors in the Night Plot of the Series Season1 Ben and his army go out on a manhunt for Enoch who is with the forever knights with their leader and ghost George and Ghost Discroll Season 2 Ben and his team plus his army are forced to beg to the Flame Keepers Circle to win the battle Season3 are Ben and the team hiding in the base and retelling stories and flashbacks and mostly self centered stories, Paradox reappears, Ben was angry at Eunice and killed her but not on purpose Season 4 Ben destoryed Enoch and erased his memory so he wouldn't remember accidentily killing Eunice but loses his memory completly Season 5 The team tries to save Ben but Ben is under the Influence of Albedo Season 6 Albedo teams up with Darkstar, Eon, Rojo , Animo, Hex, Prisoner 775, Argit, Simian, Addwaita, Zs'Skayr, Aggregor, Sunder to defeat Ben and his team, This is Ben's team, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie (With Ship) Max, Helen, Manny, Cooper, Azmuth, Xylene, Eunice (Until season 4) Dan, Alan Albright, Charmcaster, and Tetrax Shard Season 7 After the mini war is over Elena recruits some suprisingly minor villians such as Trumbicular, Ssserpent, Techadon Master, Argit, Simian and Pysphon. Season 8 Ben lost his complete ability to go on so he turns himself in to Incarecon for an suprising crime he has commited (Not killing Eunice or a villian) Trivia *Lots of characters die in this series *Many minor villians become major villians *Ben has become a intergalatic criminal for an suprising crime *Every alien has an ultimarte *Eunice did something so bad that Ben had to kill her because of it Unconfirmed Season 9 Announcement On 8/9/11 I decied to do a ninth season. I changed my mind multiple times. So this is a maybe! Got it? Good! Category:Series Category:Need Spellcheck